Shaggy
Shaggy is an all powerful God. He first appeared in ancient carvings of the Minoan civilization, dating back to 3500–2900 BC. Despite claims by some researchers that Shaggy first appeared in the Middle Palaeolithic era (300,000-50,000 BCE), the archaeological evidence does not support the presence of religious practices by early humans or Neanderthals during this period. Descriptions of his mythologies and powers are similar, though not identical, to those of Indo-European, Mesoamerican, and Egyptian deities. __TOC__ Powers and Abilities The full list of Shaggy's power and abilities is unknown. The ancient surviving records list only a few of Shaggy's powers. Accounts of Shaggy using his power * 3100 BC: In 1824, a group of archaeologist discovered ancient stone tablets from the Norte Chico civilization. These tablets contain protective spells that would allow mortal men to stand in Shaggy's presence. In 1827, the tablets were translated. Even with those spells, men found it difficult not to weep in his presence. * 33 AD: A document from ancient Rome mentions a incident, where Shaggy gave a person a high five. This resulted in the persons organs being blown out of their body. Shaggy rectifies this by bringing the person back from the dead and apologizing. * 153 AD: Stone carvings from Mayan civilization depict human sacrifices offered to Shaggy. The carving show that, in the presence of Shaggy using 1% of his power, people's bodies would be ripped to shreds. * 1858: A document recounts that when using more than 8% of his power, Shaggy was rendered invisible, as mortal bodies simply couldn't perceive his being beyond that power level. * 1908: On June 30th, the Tunguska event took place. Scientists believed that the Tunguska event was caused by the air burst of an asteroid approximately 8 kilometres above the surface of the Earth. A top secret government document however, claims that the event was caused by Shaggy increasing his power level from 1% to 2%. * 1943: It was during the summer that the USS Eldridge disappeared in broad daylight. Witnesses described seeing an eerie green-blue glow surrounding the hull of the ship. Hours later, there were reports of the Eldridge appearing in the Norfolk Naval Shipyard in Virginia, before reappearing just as suddenly back in Philadelphia. According to classified military reports, members of the Eldridge crew suffered from terrible burns and disorientation. A few crewmen were found partially embedded in the steel hull of the ship; still alive, but with legs or arms sealed to the deck. The captain, who survived the incident, said "During one of the lunch breaks, Shaggy accidentally used 0.16% of his power to make a sandwich move to his mouth, but the sandwich made him stronger, which increased his power to 2%." * 1980: A team of scientists led by Luis Alvarez and his son Walter Alvarez proposed that the extinction of the dinosaur was caused when Shaggy used 5% of his power. This version of the impact hypothesis was further backed by the discovery of the 180-kilometre-wide Chicxulub crater in the Gulf of Mexico. The scientists hypothesised that this was created by Shaggy when a Dinosaur tried to eat him. * 2001: When filming began on the set of the Scooby Doo Movie, Director Raja Gosnell realized that they had forgotten to cast anyone to play Velma. Shaggy, feeling incredibly passionate about the project, used 4.35% of his immense power to will Linda Cardellini into existence, solely for the purpose of playing Velma. * Various dates: There have been many accounts throughout history of Shaggy causing women to orgasm multiple times at once, by looking at them for more than 2 seconds. Fights with other Gods There are two known accounts of Shaggy fighting other Gods. The first account is of his battle with Scooby Doo, God Of Destruction. The second is of his battle with Robbie Rotten, God Of Trickery. Though there are many documents detailing these fight, most, if not all of them, are badly damaged and/or untranslatable. Battle with God Of Destruction Scooby-Doo 43 BC: Scooby Doo, God of Destruction, is tasked with maintaining the balance in the universe. After awakening from a long slumber, Scooby-Doo learns that Robbie Rotten, God of Trickery, had been defeated by Shaggy. This leads to Shaggy fighting the Scooby-Doo, God Of Destruction. Shaggy battles Scooby-Doo, but is easily overwhelmed and defeated. Scooby-Doo leaves, saying, "Is there nobody on Earth more worthy to destroy?" Shaggy uses his power to absorbs the power of 8 stars, which revives 100% of his power. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Begin their second battle. Despite his initial victory and immense powers, Scooby-Doo is dominated by Shaggy. He tells Scooby-Doo to admit defeat, which he does however, Shaggy admits that Scooby-Doo gave him quite the fight. He decides to let Scooby-Doo in on a secret: that there are 12 universes, and that they are residing in is the seventh. Battle with God Of Trickery Robbie Rotten The battle against the Robbie Rotten, God Of Trickery.